The start of something special
by wendyonmyown
Summary: A tie in to the season 1 pilot episode. This is a totally McRoll story, other charters mentioned, but they don't play a part in the story. Rated M because it's Steve and Catherine and I can't help it.


**I watched the Pilot episode the other day, and got this idea in my head that wouldn't let go. I kept imagining how Steve must have felt going through the whole ordeal of losing his best friend and his dad in such a short space of time, and having to bury his dad without Mary beside him. I just wanted to see him pick up the phone and call the one person who would understand him completely, the only person he ever truly let in. So, this is exactly what I would have loved to see happen.**

 **This is intended as a one shot, but who knows what might happen if I watch another episode at some point. My muse works in mysterious ways, lol.**

 **The inspiration for Steve's teenage poster's comes from my brother's bedroom in the late 80's.**

 **I am still working on my story I'm coming home, and hope to have a new chapter up in the next few days.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story,**

 **Wendy x**

Season 1.

Pilot.

Steve felt numb inside, after watching Freddie getting shot he'd pushed his feelings aside as best as he could to complete the mission. Freddie had given his life so Steve could get Hess back to give up his secrets, and then everything had gone to hell in a matter of minutes. The call from Victor Hess and the attack on the prisoner transport to the death of his father. The sound of his father's last words echoing in his head along with the retort of the hand gun. He could still here his own anguished cry in his head.

He closed his eyes against the burning of tears that threatened to spill once again. Checking the time on his watch and doing the mental calculations for the time difference he pulled his cell from his pocket and flicked through his contacts till he found the one he needed. Hitting the call button as he brought the cell to his ear, he didn't wait long till the call was answered.

"Hey Sailor, how are you holding up." She asked him softly, her voice instantly warming and chasing away the cold feeling that had settled in his heart.

"Hey Cath, I'm holding up okay; I think." He told her with a mirthless little snort.

"I tried to get emergency leave but it will be another couple of days before I can get there." She told him.

"It's fine Cath, I understand." He told her. "You don't need to come all the way out here for someone you only met the once."

"Steve, I'd be flying to Hawaii for you." She told him gently. "I promise I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks Cath. I could really do with a friend right now." He told her honestly. As much as they had their little 'thing' going, she was still one of his best friends. He couldn't help but play Freddie's words back to himself. He didn't know if things would work between Catherine and himself, but he knew he should try with her.

"I'll always be here for you Steve; I'm only a phone call away." She reminded him.

"I know you are, I just hate putting all this shit on you." He said as he closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Hey, stop that right now. If you want to talk you call me, do you understand Commander?" She urged him.

He smiled as he heard the firmness of her softly spoken order. "Yes ma'am." He replied smartly.

"Have you spoken to your sister?" Catherine asked him.

"Yeah. I don't think she's going to make the funeral." Steve confided, once again swallowing back the tears. "Mary is a little unstable at the best of times."

"Hey, be nice to your little sister." Catherine urged him. "I'm sure she would be their if she could."

"Yeah, you're right. I just hate the idea of burying dad by myself." Steve confided in her softly.

"You're not alone, Steve. Close your eyes and I'll be their beside you." She told him in a soft voice.

"Thanks. I have to go now, but I'll try and call you later after the funeral." He said.

"I'll be here." Catherine agreed. "Bye, Sailor."

"Bye Catherine." He whispered softly down the phone before disconnecting the call.

….

"I'm sorry I don't think I heard that." Catherine said as she tucked the phone under her chin so she could pass her passport to the airline staff.

"I said I've transferred into the reserves. I'll be running a new task force that the Governor has set up, I'll have full immunity and means to go after people like Hess." Steve told her.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Catherine asked in concern, she'd never known Steve to make rash decisions like this.

"Yes I'm sure. Wait till you meet the team, you'll like them. Chin was a couple of years ahead of me in high school, but he was my dad's rookie partner on the force for years. He's really great and then there's his cousin Kono, she's just about to graduate from the police academy. Kono is a great sniper and she's really smart and she can certainly kick ass. Then there's my partner Danny, he's a detective from New Jersey. He followed his ex-wife and daughter out to Hawaii, he hates the place though. He's a tough little bastard, kind of reminds me of Freddie. You know how Freddie wouldn't back down from an argument and always had to tell me what he thought." He told her excitedly.

"Sounds like you've got a good team there, Commander." She told him a little sadly, realising he had found a new home and family on Hawaii.

"You're still coming right?" Steve asked.

"If you want me too." Catherine told him as she crossed her fingers.

"Of course I do. Let me know what flight your coming in on and I'll meet you at the airport." He told her.

She let out the breath she'd been holding as she told him her flight details. Silently grateful that he still wanted her to come out to Hawaii.

"Hey Cath?" He called just before they disconnected the call. "This is going to make it easier for getting together when you're on shore leave." He pointed out making her stomach flip flop at the unspoken commitment coming from her friend and lover.

"I like the sound of that." She agreed with a smile, already wondering if she could put in for a transfer to Pearl to be closer to him on a regular basis.

"Okay, well I'll see you at Honolulu airport in eight hours. Aloha." He told her.

"See you soon, Sailor." She told him with a smile as they ended their call.

…

"Hey, I'm at baggage reclaim." Steve told her when she finally answered her cell.

"I'm almost there." She replied as she dodged some tourists ahead of her as she made her way through the terminal. "In fact, I can see you right now." She declared as she caught sight of his tall muscular frame.

"Hey, Cath." He said as he closed his cell and slipped it back into his pocket as he wrapped his arms around her. "Thanks for coming."

"You forget to mention something?" She asked as she took note of his injuries.

"I'm fine Cath, and I'll show you exactly how fine I am when I get you back to the house." He promised with a sexy grin as he slipped his arm around her waist and guided her outside to where his dad's old mercury was parked.

"Just so you know, I'll be checking you over when you get home, Sailor." She pointed out as she slipped into the passenger seat of the car.

"I'm counting on that." He replied with grin as he closed the door and moved around to the driver's side.

"Are all the car rental agency's out of decent cars?" Catherine teased as he slid behind the wheel and started the engine.

"This is a classic car. Dad and I used to work on it when I was a kid." He informed her as he pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of the exit. "Besides it's just till I get my truck shipped from the mainland."

"Any back seat driving happen in this car?" She asked with a grin as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's classified information, Lieutenant." He replied with a smirk, slipping his hand onto her knee to give it a quick squeeze. "For what I have planned for you, we need a bed."

…..

Steve had given her a quick tour of what had once been his childhood home, his bedroom standing out with the Kulikai high school memorabilia and his sporting trophies adorning the walls and book shelves. She grinned as she spotted the posters stuck on the closet doors and couldn't resist teasing him about them. "I'm not sure how I measure up your Baywatch babes." She said with a tilt of her head in the direction of the pictures.

"You're in a class of your own." He promised with a grin as he pulled her further into the room and spun her around and into his arms as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Where have you been sleeping?" She asked a little breathlessly as he pulled back from her lips.

"Guest bedroom." He promised as he slid his hands down her back to cup her bottom as he rubbed his hardness against her stomach.

"Good, I'd hate for Pamela to see my man naked." She told him saucily as she nipped as his bottom lip.

Steve grinned at the possessiveness of her words as he quickly scooped her up into his arms and head out of his childhood bedroom and made his way downstairs to the guest bedroom at the back of the house. Pushing open the door he entered and crossed to the queen size bed, gently laying her across it as he followed her down onto the mattress.

Catherine sighed as she felt the mattress beneath her as Steve covered her body with his own. His kisses were urgent and demanding as he kissed her mouth, his hands seemingly everywhere as they touched her body. She dimly remembered that there was something she needed to do, but his kisses and touches were distracting her too much to think clearly. Slipping her hands along his back she was able to find the bottom of his t-shirt and tug it upwards, so she could get her hands on the skin of his muscular back.

She felt like her body was on fire as Steve kissed, nipped and sucked at her skin. He pulled away from her briefly, pulling his t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor behind him as he covered her mouth once more with his own. Her hands went to his shoulders as he kissed his way along her jaw and down the column of her neck as she panted beneath him, her hand slipping into his short-cropped hair as she held him to her.

His hands were busy running across her body, one hand running along her thigh moulding her to him as he rocked his erection against her core. His other hand had been busy un-buttoning her uniform shirt as he worked on getting her out of her clothes. She felt his hand smoothing over the skin on her side as his hand found its way under her t-shirt and up her body to cover her breast through the thin cotton of her bra. Catherine moaned into his mouth as his thumb stroked across the little nub, gasping as he plucked at her nipple. She gripped at his shoulder's as she arched her body into his.

Steve suddenly sat up, bringing her body of the bed as he quickly made work of the uniform shirt and t-shirt she was wearing. He flung them over his shoulder in the same direction he'd thrown his moments before. He watched her heaving chest as he smoothed his hands over back as he unclasped her bra and slowly slid it from her body. Easing her back onto the bed once more, he kissed her deeply as his hands cupped at her breasts, teasing her nipples as she moaned into his mouth. He lifted his mouth from hers as he began kissing his way down her body, latching onto her nipple and sucking.

"O god." She gasped as he sucked on one nipple as he rolled her other between his fingers before trailing his hand along the soft skin of her stomach and around her waist to hold her tightly. Slipping her arms around his back out of instinct, she quickly found herself above him as he rolled to his back.

"God, your beautiful." He told her huskily as he watched her push herself upright so she was seated across his lap. He watched as he ran his hands up her body, cupping her breasts as she sighed and thrust herself more fully into his palms. He always marvelled over her beauty, always struggling to believing that she was all his. They had never made any spoken commitments to each other, but neither of them saw anyone else between their joint shore leaves. "I've missed you, Catherine." He whispered as he pulled her towards him and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I've missed you too, Steve." She whispered back, returning his kiss as her hands began mapping his muscled body and dipping between them to grasp at his erection. She knew his whispered words went deeper than even he realised, words he couldn't say to her.

He grunted as he thrust himself more fully into her palm. Running his hands along her back and downwards, his hands grabbed her hips as he thrust against her. "Loose the pants." He ordered smiling as she rolled to her back and began unfastening the blue cammo pants she was wearing.

Catherine knew Steve was watching her every move as she quickly removed her pants, pushing them down her legs and kicking them off the edge of the bed. Steve's cargo's and boxer briefs were already following a similar path as her own. She hooked her fingers in her panties to remove them as Steve rolled over her, stilling her hands. He kissed her mouth before trailing kisses down her neck and collar bone, gently sucking on her pulse point. His hands were busy running across her stomach and down her hips and legs.

Hooking his hand behind her knee he brought her leg higher on his hip as he rocked his lower body against hers. He grinned against her neck as he heard her gasp and moan as he gently nipped at the delicate skin. He began trailing kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts and onto her stomach.

"Steve," She moaned.

"What do you want, Catherine?" He asked in a seductive tone, his lips kissing along the edge of her panties. She moaned again, but didn't speak. "Tell me?" He growled.

"You." She panted as he pushed aside the crotch of her panties and slid a finger between her nether lips. She moaned again, bucking into his hands as he entered a second finger along with the first.

Steve looked up her body, watching her face as he pumped his fingers in and out of her body, her hips arching at his touch. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back as she gasped and moaned. He lowered his mouth towards her wet centre, using the tip of his tongue to flick at her clitoris. He was rewarded with a moan as she arched beneath him, rocking her body in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. He closed his mouth around the tiny bundle of nerves, sucking and nibbling at her till he heard the catch in her breathing. He pulled his fingers from her, rearing up to cover her body as he pushed her panties down her legs, Cath helping him to kick them free of her ankles. Grabbing her hips, he entered her in one smooth motion.

Catherine knew she was moaning loudly, her orgasm starting to build as Steve entered her quickly. He stilled allowing her time to adjust to his size, his breath hot against her neck as he waited for her. Wrapping her legs around his hips she rocked her hips against his, encouraging him to move.

Feeling Catherine's legs wrapping around his hips spurned him on as he began thrusting into her, setting the pace for their love making. He could feel Cath's inner muscles squeezing him as he rocked into her. "That's it baby, come for me." He growled, his mouth slanting across hers in a deep kiss.

Catherine moaned as she tasted herself on his lips, his words quickly sending her over the edge. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she convulsed around him, her guttural cry of pleasure filling the room. He stilled above her, raining kisses across her face and lips as she gasped, trying to get her breathing under control. She knew that he hadn't come with her, was only waiting for her to catch her breath before he'd start moving inside her again.

"You're so beautiful when you come for me." He whispered against her ear as he trailed kisses along her neck, gently rocking against her. "You know what else is really hot?" He asked her as one of his hands brushed her hair back from her face.

She shook her head as she looked up into his face, one of her hands slipping from his shoulder to cup his jaw. She smiled as he turned his head and placed a kiss in the centre of her palm, the simple act speaking volumes about his feelings and their relationship.

"You, screaming my name when you come." He told her as he kissed her lips before pulling out slightly as he began thrusting into her again. Catherine gripped his shoulders, arching her back as he moved over and inside her once again. She took note of their love making, realising that something had changed between them. The urgency that usually accompanied their time together was gone and in its place, something deeper and more profound was starting to surface.

…..


End file.
